The beginning of the day
by OhMistakeShiny
Summary: An unexpected meeting between two hurt hearts made them have a little moment of joy between battles.


I started shipping them last year thanks to the amazing fics in this web and I wanted to make a cute fic for them because there aren't too many.  
English is not my first language so sorry for any mistake.  
Any constructive criticism is welcome.  
Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and their characters belong to Intsys.

Blood. Corpses. A battle that never ended. His brain never let him evade in dreams from his situation. Seliph rolled in the bed thinking about the last time he had a good sleep, since the last year he felt lucky the day he didn't wake up because of nightmares but today was not one of these days. When the nightmares started with the first battles he thought that they will end when he got used to the fight, _to the death, _but it only got worse.

Seliph opened his eyes, it was an hour away from seeing the light of the new day and therefore start preparing the march to Rados but he decided to go out the tent. If his dreams were not going to let him rest at least he will try to relax feeling the breeze. He embraced himself because it was cold, even though that Miletos was not a cold country, winter showed hardening the war. He started walking aimlessly around the camp. Everyone seemed to be still sleeping, he only saw the two boys in charge of the guard at the camp a few tents far from where he was, the boys also saw him, they did a nervous bow not expecting to find the leader of the liberation army at these hours to which he replied waving at them with a small smile, a smile that faded when he continued in his improvised path with the eyes fixed at the ground.

He only turned to lift his gaze when he thought he had heard a noise, he looked at the place between tents that served as an improvised storehouse but everything seemed to be in place. A second sound, one he took as something like a sob, made him approach at the objects and the movement in the sheet above the big box confirmed that there was something there. The movement became more abrupt the more he gets near and the silver coming out the robe gave him an idea of who was there.

"Tine?" the boy questioned.

The girl rose her head up from the sheet.

"Lord Seliph?"

The girl, quickly, wiped away the tears with one hand while with the other continued holding the blanket around her body, she looked at Seliph's eyes while he started getting closer to the box she was curled up.

He had been at her side at the start of the battle but she and Arthur decided that they wanted to be the ones to confront directly Queen Hilda so they separated. After they finished with the army of Chronos, he met with Ced, that had been helping the Freege siblings going against their aunt, informing him that she had managed to flee before they could finished her. After that information, Seliph had wanted to go to see Tine, he could imagine she was not feeling good, but Oifey had requested him till late so when they finished he had forgotten about his early plans.

He felt a short but intense pain in his chest.

"Can I?" the boy requested while pointing at the box.

Tine watched where he pointed and understood what the boy asked. She curled up even more and moved more to the left, accepting his request. Seliph sit next to her and looked at her who was looking at the ground. He opened his mouth but closed it not knowing what to say and remained in silence while a silent tear ran across her face. He looked down, feeling that he should respect her intimacy.

"Seliph, are you cold?"

His eyes met with hers, feeling how his cheeks coloured red for a moment, and then he realised that he was hugging himself again inadvertently. He broke his auto-embrace and smiled at her.

"No, it's jus-"

He couldn't finish because Tine covered him, sharing the blanket, not a sheet as he had thought before, putting it over his shoulders and moving near him till their arms touched each other. He didn't expect that, even that he considered their relationship to be pretty close, they haven't been so nearby in private.

"Thank you. You didn't have to" Seliph said feeling the red returning to his cheeks.

"You are always so kind to me, it's the least I can do. We don't want our leader to get sick" she responded with a soft little smile and a light blush.

Seliph nodded with a little laugh and his eyes returned to the ground. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, watching how the sun rose slowly and feeling warmer, until she started sobbing quietly. He looked at her, she had her hands covering her face and she forced herself to end the cry, she then moved away her hands from the face, took a deep breath and apologized to him.

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong" Seliph said with a serious face.

Their eyes met.

Tine burst into tears.

Seliph hugged her.

It happened so fast. When she was able to react, she felt Seliph's hand at the back of her head and she couldn't stop crying. She embraced him really tight, putting her head at his shoulder

"I thought I was ready to kill her after I managed to kill Bloom. I really wanted to destroy both of them for what they did to mother but when we were there she mocked about mother's death and I felt like I was back at Alster and she had power over me like before, I just paralyzed" She said between sobs. "But then, Arthur attacked her and I was able to return to the battle but she managed to escape and the memories started to come back"

Seliph didn't say anything, he just stroked her hair free from the usual braids, letting she feel free to let go all of these bad feelings that accompanied her like a monster waiting to devour its victim, a way to destroy her even when she was not doing it directly.

" I'm frustrated, we were so near from getting revenge for mother and she just left" Her breath started to calm down, there were more anger than sadness in her words, she broke the hug and looked down at her hands. "This is not going to end"

Seliph hold her hands and they looked at each other eyes.

"This is starting to end. I'm still not really sure how we are going to win the war but we are doing it, every battle is a step closer to end everything. She has escaped this time but she did it because she knows she couldn't face us directly and her time is running out, the next time she won't escape. I promise we will take revenge for our parents, together."

Tine listened to him with big eyes and his speech made her gave him a soft smile.

"I believe in you" she said while cupping his face with her hands making his heart start to race up. "Can I?"

He didn't understand what she was asking but his heart told him to trust her and let her do, he knew he will not regret it so he nodded.

Seliph felt Tine's lips pressing against his own, he didn't know how to react to something so unexpected but it really felt so good so he just closed his eyes and kissed her back.

They separated, both with their faces full red. She hid her face and he brought his right hand to his lips still feeling the sweetest flavour he had ever tasted. She got her hands out her face but she couldn't look at him while he was still processing what had happened.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just felt to doing it, we don't usually have time alone. Maybe this was not a good way to confess my feelings"

He grabbed her chin and made her look at his eyes. He didn't know what to say, they were close, he had known since a few weeks he had special feelings for her and Lana called them a couple joking, well he thought she was joking but maybe she was only being very intuitive, but having these feelings being reciprocated was something he didn't expected, neither that unlike him she would be brave enough to confess with a kiss.

His face got close to hers and he kissed her. This time was a deeper kiss, both with their eyes closed, feeling for a moment the time had stopped.

They separated to breath again after their passionate kiss, Seliph embraced her, putting her head at his chest making her blush intensify for hearing how fast his heart was beating, while he was running his fingers through her hair.

"I think mine was neither a good way nor the time but I didn't want you to be the only one to confess today" She embraced him back really tight. "I love you"

She lifted her head and looked at his eyes with happy tears in her eyes and a small smile in both faces.

"I love you too"

They continued like that for a minute till the sound that call the army to start the day made them separate and stand up from the box.

Seliph took the blanket that had fallen out their shoulders the first time he hugged her and used it to cover only her. They kissed one last time before they separated to go to their tents, still blushing thinking about everything that had happened, a precious memory with only a weak sun as the only viewer, they will probably tell their friends after their seize Rados but for now they need to focus on the next battle.


End file.
